


Collins

by via_ostiense



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-11
Updated: 2005-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for the last rent100 challenge: 3/7/12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collins

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 100.

"Where is he?" Mark wondered, staring down at the street below. It was getting cold with the window open, and the last of Roger's fliers had just gone into the stove. "Goddamn, but I hate waiting for people."

Roger answered without looking up from his guitar. "You could shut the window and hang out downstairs."

Mark grimaced and pulled his sleeves over his hands. "Nah, I'd rather toss the keys down and let him walk up three flights of stairs."

Roger laughed shortly. "Yeah. And heat's supposed to rise, anyway, so we've probably got the warmest apartment in this building."


End file.
